Sezuna Imasu
Sezuna Imasu is a fanon character owned by MonMonPok. She's a third-year student council member at Akademi High School. Appearance Sezuna has long, pastel purple hair with a light pink gradient at the tips. She has a rounded face, along with a pointy nose. Her skin is pale, with a light blush coating her cheeks. Her weight and height are average for girls of her age. At school, Sezuna wears the fifth female uniform (Dark Blazer), along with plain, short, white stockings. As a member of the Student Council, she owns a white version of the blazer. Sezuna's casual outfits include plain white T-shirts, along with plain blue jeans. She also owns a replica of Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki's outfit. Background Information Sezuna grew up with her parents in Shisuta Town. Her family raised her in a rich neighborhood, allowing her to receive a better education compared to her peers. Eventually, in her teen years, she applied to attend Akademi High School. Her application passed, allowing her to join Akademi High School's classroom 1-1 class. During her first year, she joined the Cooking Club due to her passion for baking. In her third year, she was chosen by Megami Saikou to join the school's Student Council. Persona Sezuna is Dangerous. If Ayano gets too close to her, she will push her away. If the Ayano does this too much, she will pepper spray and detain her. If she sees Ayano with a corpse, she will chase her and pepper spray her, restraining her and causing expulsion. She will also pepper spray Ayano if she approaches her holding a weapon of any sort. Personality Sezuna is a kind and sweet girl, though as a Student Council member, she has been informed by Megami Saikou that there is a dangerous person on campus. This causes her to be alert in all situations, though she still tries hard to maintain her sweet nature. Many students consider her to be a "big sister", a title which she has grown fond of. To keep this belief going, Sezuna often bakes pasteries to distribute to students. Sezuna is a hard worker, managing to have A's in nearly all of her classes, excluding Science, in which she has a B+. Her favorite class, as well as her best subject, is Home Economics. There are rumors that Sezuna's family has some form of connection to the Yakuza, going as far back as the 1980's, however, these rumors have been confirmed, however, many students have a difficult time believing it. Routine Sezuna's morning routine consists of her going through the classrooms as part of her duties. After her first set of classes, she'll head to the Cooking Club, to assist Amai Odayaka with her activities; If Amai is absent/deceased, she will instead once again perform her morning routine. Once classes have ended, she will head to the Student Council room to attend her daily meeting. * '6:00-8:00 ': Already inside of the school; goes through each duo of classrooms located on each floor. * '8:00-1:00 ': Heads to Classroom 3-2, and either begins to study, or briefly check her phone. * '1:00-1:30 ': Assists Amai Odayaka with her activities; performs morning routine. * '1:30-3:30 ': Heads to Classroom 3-2, and either begins to study, or briefly check her phone. * '3:30-6:00 ': Heads to the Student Council room to attend her daily meeting. Gallery Haruka Imasu.png|A portrait created by Bell´Dan. WIPPPP.png|Another portrait created by Bell´Dan. Kisekae8.png|By Darkpai. Kisekae8TempPort.png|By Darkpai. Trivia * Sezuna is capable of self-defense. Her strength stat is strong. * Sezuna was a former member of the Cooking Club before being chosen by Megami to serve on the Student Council. * Sezuna is a big fan of Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki. * Her portrait was created by CrabbyMeal !! Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Student Council Category:Akademi High School Category:MonMonPok's OCs Category:Dangerous Category:Shisuta Town